webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Manda Thatcher
Manda Thatcher started the series on the first episode of season two on Webster and was main character from season two to season three. Tough, devious and rebellious, Manda usually gets whatever she wants and will do anything to do that. Manda is a fun-loving girl who’s never had to deal with real consequences for any of her actions. Manda will cause a lot of problems for the students at Webster. She is best friends with Amber Collins and friends with Danny Magana, Heather Watson and Devin Piper. Character History Manda made her first appearance in the season two premiere Safe and Sound (1), as a sophomore. She is first seen as she's late to Ms. Benson's English class. Ms. Benson tells her to sit next to Amber Collins, who has been exiled by all of classmates. Manda tells Amber that she'll be her friend after Amber tells Manda what happened. Manda notices Devin Piper and instantly starts flirting with him. However his girlfriend Sam Burge tells her off and the girls are about to fight but Devin stops them. Manda wants Devin to be her boyfriend so when she finds out that he's directing the school play she decides to co-direct the play with him. However they disagree on what play to do and Devin goes behind her back and tells Principal Crosby that they want to do his play. Manda finds out about this and goes to his house to confront him. Manda ends up quitting the play and along with Angel Moon, she plans on getting the play shut down. In Sledgehammer (1), now a junior, Manda makes fun of Sam's weight. This causes Sam to develop an eating disorder. Manda wants something different and thinks that she might actually be ready for a real relationship. Amber suggests that she asks out Houston Nicholas and Manda agrees and goes ask him out. Houston tells her that he's not looking for another serious. Manda tells him that she's ok with that and they go off to have sex. A few days pass and Manda starts feeling weird. She starts to think that she might be pregnant. Amber tells her that she should tell Houston about it but Manda is nervous to tell him. Manda tells Houston and he agrees to sit with her to look at the pregnancy test. Manda finds out that she isn't pregnant. Houston tells her that with her possibly being pregnant he thought about actually dating her and the two of them begin their relationship. In What Goes Around... Comes Around (1), Manda finds out that Amber is sexually harrassed by her boss and is furious and tells Amber to stand up to him. Also in the same episode Manda makes another fat joke and it sends Sam down a emotionally spiral. Devin finally confronts Manda about her behavior and Manda decides to get Sam some help for her eating disorder. Trivia * Out of all the new characters in season two, Manda appeared the most within her run on the show. * Manda has a bad past. * Since dating Houston, Manda has become a better person. * She went to Berkeley for college. * Manda is the first character on the show to have a pregnancy plotline. In her case it was only a scare. * She was the first character to have a bad relationship with their parents. * Kacey and Kali share similarities to her. Relationships * Daryl Jensen ** Start Up: Before Safe and Sound (1) (201) ** Break Up: Before Safe and Sound (1) (201) *** Reason: Unknown. * Houston Nicholas ** Start Up: Take Care (2) (213) ** Break Up: Before Never Can Say Goodbye (324) *** Reason: Manda was going to University and Houston was staying at Webster and they didn’t want to hold each other back. Category:Character